


Nagito and the gang in: Stealth Flight

by DatLAG



Series: Nagito and the gang in... [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Animal Ears, Flirting, Guns, Heist, Hybrids, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, This happens after the Ultimatus Codex and The Ultimate Band, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, because ofc he is, don't ask i just came up with the AU idea ijkdfhcdj, ence the whole hybrid thing, inspired from the sly cooper series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: To be an Ultimate Thief, there is one golden rule: One must only steal from other thieves. After all, where is the hope and the enjoyment from stealing the innocent? A policy which band of thieves Nagito, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi lives by, pursued by very stubborn Inspector Hajime.This time, they are aiming for an antique watch inside a military plane in a mid-flight heist.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Nagito and the gang in... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941583
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Nagito and the gang in: Stealth Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Remember Sly Cooper? Remember that one animated short Timing is Everything? Yeah my brain is weird I know.  
> I still can't believe I came up with this, but I love the sly Cooper series, I love human/animal hybrids, I love thief AUs, and I love pursued/persuer romance. So have this!  
> Here have some useless world building stuff because I’m an idiot who loves design details and I should clarify what I mean by Hybrids:  
> In this world, humans have some animal characteristic, but overall they look human just with the animal stuff in plus. In this world when you are born you take the species of one of your parents, but it can happen that you take after both, so crossbreeds (or actual hybrids by the actual definition of the term) exist too. They’re a bit of an outcast because it is considered a bit weird, but they make up for it by having the advantage of two species. Origins are when there’s a strong blood of a certain species in their veins, not strong enough to give them a strong characteristic but still has a play in their appearance.  
>  **Nagito** : Moth with sheep origins (Has moth wings, antennas/feelers and can have his limbs stick to surfaces, the sheep origin explains his hair)  
>  **Kazuichi** : Shark with monkey origins (Has shark teeth, an aileron on his back and can breathe underwater, him being good with his hands is partly thanks to his monkey origins)  
>  **Fuyuhiko** : Alligator with dwarf rabbit origins (Has some scales, sharp claws and is overall really tough. His small size and cute appearance is the bunny origin)  
>  **Hajime** : Bat/Wolf crossbreed with hedgehog origins (Has wolf ears, tails and howls, has bat wings retracted inside his arms that he can deploy and retract when he wants, fangs, screeches and it’s were his red eye comes from, and his hair are the hedgehog inheritance)  
> Oh and I forgot to add, the crew has their side Hope appearances, that includes Nagito's robot arm but it's not important in this one-shot ejbhvghdfj

To be an Ultimate Thief, there is one golden rule: They must only steal from other thieves. After all, where is the hope, the enjoyment from stealing from the innocent?

The three thieves saw the massive airplane come into vision. On board was the prized antique golden watch they were after for this heist. But they weren’t pursuing the engine with another plane, instead, in their beloved truck, customized by Kazuichi so it could fly thanks to an airplane engine on top of the vehicules, as well as aerodynamic wings to keep it in the air. A truly amazing feat to build.

Nagito pushed open the trucks door, taking in the air and letting it brush his frail wings and feelers, after a few seconds, he moved aside to let Fuyuhiko push the huge grappling hook, also made by Kazuichi, who was driving, near the edge of the truck, and fire said hook into the plane.

This was the white haired moth cue teen to zipline across it with his trusty spear, landing on the plane’s surface and taking a hold of a hatch on the side of the engine. He didn’t care one bit he was above clouds and that one wrong step could cause his death, he was in way more dangerous situations before thanks to his metronome like luck. It was, according to his teammates, one of his best qualities as a thief, he was fearless and had the guts to try and pull off the most insane heist.

Like trying to steal a watch while infiltrating a military plane flying at ridiculous speed across the clouds.

Once his hands on the hatch, it wasn’t hard to find the emergency button to open it up. Just one press and the metal moved. He crawled into the hatch easily and it closed behind him. He could almost feel his comrades sigh in relief, even if they weren’t even in sight, were separated by Nagito by a giant metal wall and a pit of dozens of meters in the air.

* * *

Nagito hid behind a corner as he felt his feelers acting up, twitching and telling him something bad was coming, quite a useful instinct. Guards walked passed his hiding place and he progressed further into the metallic tunnel. Feeling a new round of guards, he hid in a closet this time, waiting for them to pass.

However, he wasn’t really alone in the big closet, as behind him was someone he didn’t expect to see.

“Oh. Hello Inspector Hajime.” He greeted the brunette canine chiroptera crossbreed with a smile. “What a pleasant surprise!”

Hajime couldn’t respond however, as he was tied to a chair and had tape on his mouth. He was clearly not pleased, and was staring daggers into Nagito’s skull.

“No need to make such a scary face!” Pointed out the white haired teen. Hajime was also in hot pursuit of the stolen watch, but was sadly caught in said pursuit. Nagito admired his dedication however, definitely one of his numerous good points.

Hair standing on end, heterochromic eyes still staring death into the other, the brunette struggled to release himself from his situation.

And well, as much as Nagito _did_ want to release him and catch up together, maybe have a nice talk… It might complicate the job to have him on his hands, and his comrades would definitely yell at him for doing such a risky move, even if they too liked the Inspector quite a bit.

“Shhh~” Reassured the moth as he put a finger over Hajime’s taped mouth. “No need to be angry, once I am done I will come back to untie you! My apologies for forcing you to wait…”

As Nagito walked towards the closet’s door to leave, he could just see the seething rage inside the other’s eyes, if he could see his mouth he would have probably bared his fangs. The brunette struggled even more against the chair and let out muffled noises against the tape, and probably tried to let out a high pitched bat screech. Nagito cringed at what their next encounter was going to be like, as Kazuichi would say, this definitely didn’t earn him any points. He made one last gesture of apology with his hands before closing the door.

As the thief was getting ready to knock out a guard in his way, he realised his mistake in angering the Inspector:

Right, another one of Hajime’s qualities: Hajime was _really_ stubborn, _especially_ when pissed off.

That thought was right as the officer collided his chair against one of the closet shelves, making a lighter that was on the top of said shelf fall on his lap. He pushed it with his leg so he could try and slid his hand towards it. It definitely hurt to move his limbs awkwardly against the ropes, but it was worth it if it meant he could escape and wipe that stupid grin off that sly moth’s face.

Finally clutching the lighter, he slid it under the ropes of the chair, and clicked it to slowly burn it. The smoke from the burning rope ascended towards the smoke detector, quickly activating the fire alarm.

This ruined Nagito’s surprise attack on the guard as they turned around, shocked at the sudden alarm noise. The thief was quicker however, and landed the spear on top of their head, knocking them out in one go. He quickly grabbed the unconscious guard by the legs to slide their unconscious body off possible view to avoid suspicion.

Meanwhile, another guard was investigating the now filled with smoke closet, pointing at the darkness with their gun. They couldn’t help but let out a scared gasp when a piercing green and red eye poked out of the dark, and in a flash a feet was in their chin knocking them out in one fell swoop as Hajime grabbed the pistol off their hands and ran in the metal corridor, his black trench coat flowing behind him like a superhero cape.

Another thing about Hajime, he always managed to attract attention.

Profiting from the opportunity given to him by the lovely detective, Nagito sneaked into the large cockpit, his objectif, the safe.

Crouching in front of said safe, he did what he did best; Trusting his luck and twisted the cabinet’s lock, hearing its clicking as it spun. And when it stopped, a satisfying _*clunk*_ sound resonated.

Full of hope, he opened the safe with stars in his eyes;

Only to be greeted with emptiness. Despair shall never leave him alone wasn’t it?

He heard the metal door of the cockpit open and close next to him, and turned to see a massive white and black bear cracking his knuckles, with the golden watch Nagito was aiming for around one of his wrists.

The bear didn’t waste any time attacking him, the thief used his wings to propel himself a bit further to dodge the hit. He tried counterattacking with his trusty spear, but it was caught in mid-air, and the massive ursidae pushed him hard unto the cockpit’s commands, making the white moth let out a grunt from the pain.

He then heard a pretty worrying beeping sound coming from said commands. Looked like it didn’t appreciate being brutalized this way, and faraway in the distance, he heard the echo of an explosion.

Said explosion made the plane shift to a side, and the two other thieves inside the truck were now struggling to keep the hook in the engine while keeping up with the plane.

“What terrible luck…” He sighed while still being pushed onto the commands by the bear’s hand. “But it always turns out better in the end!” He punctuated as he quickly took advantage of the proximity to slip the watch off the ursidea’s knuckle. With his other hand, he grabbed the cord attached to his spear and wiped at the enemy's face, the pain making him let go of Nagito. With a golden opportunity, the white haired teen used the gold’s weight to deliver a painful punch in the bear’s face as he clutched the watch in his closed fist.

The black and white mammal stumbled from the hit. Nagito was getting ready for another round, but from behind his adversary, the door swooped open and none other than Inspector Hajime kicked the bear in the back of the head, finishing him off, before pointing his gun towards Nagito.

The brunette bared his fangs. “That’s for leaving me in there!” He spat, clearly prepared to make the other teen pay for his abandonment.

Nagito only let out a dreamy sigh. “You know? I think there are definitely some sparks flying between us.”

Hajime cracked a sarcastic smile. “Haha _very funny_.”

“It’s true!” Nagito pointed to the commands behind him. “Sparks like this.”

The brunette noticed the very worrying sparkles of electricity crackling behind the thief and a trickle of sweat ran down his neck.

At that moment the two other thieves decided to crash their reunion. Literally. As the hook, which couldn’t handle the strain anymore, detached itself from the truck, the shock sent it upwards above the engine. Before Kazuichi could reactivate the flight, the vehicle crashed into the cockpit.

Nagito and Hajime could only stare dumbfounded wondering how they managed to pull that off. However, Kazuichi had other plans, recognizing that the plane was about to crash at this rate, he was determined to save them. He ordered Fuyuhiko to press a button so a metal hook would burst out. Both teens grabbed the metallic cord attached to said hook and used the tip as an improvised platform to stand on as the pink shark reactivated the flying engine.

The vehicule bursted out of the plane, the moth and bat hybrid hanging onto the metal rope of the hook for dear life as they all took a rollercoaster in the sky the time the truck stabilized.

The ups and downs ended as the military plane crashed into a mountain. The white haired moth’s instincts made him stare intently at the burst of fire, admiring the spectacle and a job well done. He turned to see the officer stare directly at him. The shades of orange were reflecting in his hair and eyes, his determined look made it look like a shot right out of an epic action movie.

Nagito smiled. “Well after this dramatic rescue, I’m sure we can work out our differences!”

Hajime replied by holding his gun to the other’s chin. _“In your dreams.”_

Even hanging in the air just by a hook and a cord the brunette was still loyal to his job. Nagito needed a distraction, at least the time the truck gets close to land so he could _gently_ push Hajime off.

He looked at the burst of flames one more time. Such destruction could only be bad luck, so it was only logical to reach out for good luck after this.

“You’re right.” The white haired teen nodded. “It’s in my dreams.”

And before the other could register, he pulled his tie with his free hand and leaned in for a kiss. Said kiss completely crashing the Inspector’s brain, hair standing on end and ears raised while the other was very much enjoying himself. He already pulled this trick on him once before, a great memory, but it looked like the brunette was still a disaster when it came to widely unexpected affectionate gestures. Nagito opened his eyes while deepening the kiss to admire Hajime’s dumbfounded and embarrassed expression, this made him chuckle against the brunette’s lips. He always enjoyed their little game of cat and mouse, Hajime being the cat in terms of actual legal hunt, and Nagito being the feline in a more _abstract_ way of pursuit.

A relationship of love and hate, good luck and bad luck, hope and despair… how romantic in Nagito’s humble opinion.

He held their kiss until they were close to land, and like planned, gently pushed Hajime off the rope, which was easy thanks to his failing to register brain cells stopping him from struggling, and the canine hybrid landed back on the ground, the white haired teen still flying away on the hook.

Hajime’s brain finally caught up with itself and his cute flush was replaced by a serious shade of furious embarrassed red from being played with the same trick again. The mix of anger and the fluttery feelings in his stomach was an easy way to resume how he felt about the thieving moth.

The anger left for confusion when he noticed the golden watch in his hand. He turned it to notice the thieves’ calling card on it. He opened it to see a quick message.

_A gift from my lowly thieving self. I know it’s not much since it is coming from me, but I tried my best, as you deserve my best efforts._

Hajime cringed and shook his head in disapproval, ignoring the massive flush creeping on his face and his tail wagging.

Once back in the truck, Nagito was sitting back in his spot, staring out the window like a lovestruck idiot while the two others were sending him judging stares for his idiotic flirt with the _police officer whose job is to persue and capture them._ Nagito, noticing their gaze, grinned and shrugged. Prompting an eye roll from the pink shark and a facepalm from the small one eyed alligator.

He went back to staring out the window, gaze turned towards the back of the Inspector leaving the scene far below them. And he hoped that, one day, he’ll manage to steal something that was more significant than an antique watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think I need to explain why I made Kazuichi a shark and Nagito a moth (tho being a moth/a night insect which makes being able to stick to surfaces+flight+see in the dark+Nagito's nature as a massive fearless risk taker is what makes him a very effectif thief). I made Fuyuhiko an alligator since in Kururyu there’s “Ryu'' for dragon, and lizards are pretty much the closests things we have to dragons. Hajime is a hybrid for his whole two fused in one shtick, werewolf Hajime is nifty and I also made him a bat so he can keep up if Nagito felt like trying to fly away. A flight fight Nagito would lose, since apparently the fastest bats can go at 160Km/h(100mph); justifying why Nagito doesn’t rely on his flight as he would lose that race anyways. Also he has some of the same qualities as him like seeing in the dark.  
> I made this as a one shot, but maybe if this finds its public, somehow, and if my brain is motivated, somehow, maybe I'll write out a whole series. Anyways, I hope you anjoyed whatever this is!


End file.
